Never a Sick Day
by Leonardo Mystic
Summary: Poor Leonardo never gets a day off even when he's sick.


Never a Sick Day

This is based on my experiences past and present. I thought of it on my way home from work after I'd just spent the last hour of my shift in the bathroom. I wanted to go home, maybe get in bed and relax, but it never happened. I still had to take care of responsibilities. And as I drove, I wondered if Leonardo ever faces this predicament. Thus came about this little story.

* * *

He awakened that morning with an unpleasant feeling. As his mind cleared the fog of sleep, he became aware his stomach ached terribly, and it seemed like a heavy wet block of cement had settled there. It was a yucky feeling in general.

Leonardo moaned softly, and burrowed down more in the covers. He hoped it was just temporary, and willed it would go away soon. He couldn't think of anything he'd eaten the night before to explain his aliment. Maybe a virus then? He hoped not for that too.

Whatever the cause, he was now stuck with dealing with its consequences, and not much later, he found himself in the bathroom praying to the porcelain god. He gagged on the aftertaste of bile, and spat into the toilet. Ugh, he hated throwing up; the feeling of his stomach being turned inside out. And it had a tendency to go up his nose.

He blew his nose, and then flushed the toilet. He made his way to the sink, and washed his hands. He cupped a hand under the water to rinse out his mouth. When he'd finished, he left the bathroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make a cup of peppermint tea to help settle his stomach. He felt a little better, but he was still queasy.

The rest of the family was beginning to stir by now, and he hoped he had the time to relax before the day started in full swing around the lair. He entered the kitchen, and quickly set about making the tea. By the time he sat down at the table with the steaming cup, his family was wide awake.

He sipped slowly at the hot herbal liquid, pausing between each swallow to test if his stomach would rebel again. So far it seemed okay. He glanced up then as he noticed one of his brothers joined him in the kitchen. Donatello smiled in greeting.

"Good morning, Leo," he bid his oldest brother.

"Good morning, Don," Leo returned, with a smile of his own, "Did you sleep well?"

Donny began to hunt for breakfast as he made his reply.

"Eh, I could've used a couple of more hours, but otherwise, yeah. I slept okay."

Leo frowned as he set his cup down.

"You know, if you didn't stay up so late, you could," he said.

"Yeah, I know," came the distant answer, somewhere from within the pantry.

Leo's attention was diverted by the sound of his youngest brother suddenly screaming in terror mixed with laughter, followed by the angry roar of a certain temperamental brother.

"I'm going to getcha, Mikey!"

"You got to catch me first!" came the giggling reply.

Don sighed.

"Oh, what's with those two first thing in the morning?"

Leo didn't know either, but he did know he'd be the one to break it up as usual. Then it'd undoubtedly turn into an argument between him and Raphael, and he didn't like fighting with him. His stomach lurched at the thought, and he felt the nausea returning in full force. He swallowed hard against the taste of bile creeping up, and started drinking the tea again.

Don found his breakfast, and came to sit down with his brother. It was then he noticed something appeared to be wrong with him.

"Hey, Leo, are you okay?" he asked, concerned, "You look a little pale, and is that peppermint tea?"

Leo carefully set his cup down, and smiled weakly.

"It's nothing," he replied, trying to downplay his illness, "Just an upset stomach. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Don insisted, "Because I know you. You'll pretend everything's okay when it's not."

Leo knew he was cornered, but really that's all it was. He was just a little sick to his stomach. He'd probably be feeling better before the morning was over.

"Yes, I'm fine," he assured, "Don't worry."

The tea was working once more to calm his stomach, and he did feel better. Though as the morning wore on, it became apparent early that it was to get worse before it got better. When Leo finally did find out what had happened between Michelangelo and Raphael, it went exactly as he'd predicted, and he ended up getting into an argument with his hotheaded brother. All the while, Leo felt the nausea in his stomach building. When it was over, and Raph had stalked off out of sight to the dojo, he rushed to the bathroom to give another offering to the porcelain deity.

He was shaking a little when he emerged again five minutes later. He was feeling lightheaded from throwing up, and his body was chilled and achy. All he wanted was more tea, and to crawl in bed to sleep. Tea he could do, but going to bed was out of the question. They'd notice that, and though sometimes he didn't mind the doting when he was sick, today he was not up to that. He only wanted peace and quiet.

He headed to kitchen to fix the peppermint tea, but something made him stop short, and he couldn't believe what he saw. The kitchen was a mess! In such a short time, it had become a disaster, and only one person could've created it.

"Michelangelo!"

"Geez, you don't have to yell, Leo. I'm right here."

Mike emerged out of the pantry, covered in a light dusting of flour. He came face to face with his brother, whom had his arms crossed over his plastron. He gave him a sheepish grin.

"I was making pancakes," he explained, "You want some?"

The thought of food made Leo's stomach turn, and he thought he was going to be sick again.

"Uh, no, thank you," he declined, politely, "I'll eat something later."

Whether he would be able to or not remained inconclusive.

"Look, just clean up this mess when you're done, okay?" he told him.

"Absolutely," Mikey replied, "I promise."

He turned back to his culinary work then. Leo decided to forego the tea, and rummage the refrigerator for a ginger ale instead. He found the can of sweet carbonated beverage, and took it with him to the living area of the lair. Perhaps watching a little television would take his mind off his stomach.

He sat down on the couch, and picked up the TV remote lying nearby. He pressed the button to turn it on, and waited for it to warm up. He frowned as a static-filled screen finally appeared. This channel must be out.

He pushed to change the channel, but was greeted with more static. He kept changing channels, and getting the same result until he came upon the first channel he started with. The whole satellite cable was down. Well, that was just great. What to do now?

Leo's sharp hearing caught the sound of the elevator doors opening, and he turned his attention to their unexpected arriving guests. April and Casey Jones, not long happily married, stepped into the turtles' home. April was carrying a bundle of pink blankets in her arms, the newest addition to their family.

"Hello, everyone!" April called out, cheerfully.

Every turtle, and rat, in the lair abandoned their activities, and crowded around to greet their friends and little "niece".

"She's getting so big!" Mike cooed, tickling the baby under her chin.

April laughed.

"Yes, she is," she agreed.

Leo stepped forward then, and smiled.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"Well, actually, we came down wondering if you'd do us a favor," Casey replied.

"Name it," Leo said without hesitation.

They would gladly help out their friends anytime they needed it.

"Could you guys baby-sit Shadow while we go out?" April inquired.

"Of course," Leo answered, "We'd love to have her spend some time with her uncles."

"Great," she chirped, happily, "Here's everything she'll need."

She pulled the oversized diaper bag off her shoulder and handed it to him. To the sick-weakened turtle it weighed a ton. Leo set it down beside him on the floor. Shadow was given to Mikey as he pleaded to have her first.

April and Casey kissed their little daughter, and waved goodbye as they left. Michelangelo gleefully carried the baby to the living area, playing with her as he went along. Leonardo fretted he was going to drop her as he followed behind with the diaper bag. His already upset stomach was twisting itself into knots from the worry.

Shadow made the rounds with everyone, but soon Leo ended up with her, and suddenly she was his responsibility alone. His brothers had disappeared, returning to their activities, and Master Splinter had long retired to his room. By then, the baby needed a diaper change, and he could discern the reason why he was handed her at that point.

With a sigh, he laid a blanket over the couch with one hand while holding a fussy Shadow in the other arm. He placed the baby on the blanket, and began to unsnap her clothes to reach the dirty diaper. He was nearly overwhelmed by the powerful stench that emanated from it.

His stomach instantly rebelled, and he only had time to grab a clean diaper before he retched into it. There was hardly anything for him to empty as he'd not eaten all day, but the dry heaves were bad enough. He wondered if his family heard him. Probably not over the screaming baby, and he felt bad he wasn't able to take care of her right away.

When the motions stopped, and he was certain it was over, he set the dirty diaper aside, and began to change the one on the baby. He held his breath as he took it off, and put it with the other one. He continued to hold it while he cleaned her up. He finally released it as he strapped a clean diaper on her.

He took a deep breath and sighed as he started to button her clothes. She stared up at him for a moment, and then smiled, gurgling happily. He smiled back softly, and tickled her tummy with his finger. She squealed and cooed at him.

He scooped her up in one arm then, and picked up the dirty diapers and wipes to throw away in the other. He disposed of them in the garbage can in the kitchen, which Mikey had cleaned up, and went to the sink afterwards to wash his hands; one at a time. He dried them off, and then headed back to the living area.

Shadow was snuggled against his chest, and she yawned, blinking her eyes sleepily. One tiny hand was loosely curled around one of his thick fingers. He sat down with her on the couch, and laid back to let her lay down with her head on his shoulder. He pulled the blanket up over both of them. Sick, tired, and weak he fell asleep along with the baby. It was how they were found later by April, Casey and his family.

"Oh, I wish I had a camera!" Mikey gushed, "They're so cute together!"

"Or instant blackmail, you mean," Raph grinned deviously.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Leo mumbled, opening one eye.

He looked up at his friends and family standing over him.

"You bet your shell I would," Raph declared.

"Figures."

Leo opened his other eye, yawning as he stretched. He glanced down at the sleeping baby still safely tucked under his arm, and kissed her forehead. He sat up finally, and handed Shadow to her mother. The baby whimpered a little, but soon settled down peacefully again.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Leo," April told him.

He gave her a small smile.

"It was no trouble," he replied, "She's a good baby."

They all bid their goodbyes and goodnights then, and the Joneses returned home. Leonardo stood up from the couch, and made a move to head upstairs to his room to go to bed, but his brothers stopped him.

"Were you sick, Leo?" Mike asked, worriedly, "I thought I heard you retching earlier."

"So did I," Raph concurred, "Why didn't you say anything, Leo?"

"Because I knew you'd make a big fuss over me," the blue banded turtle answered, quietly, "And I really didn't want you to."

"But you take care of us when we're sick," Don protested, "We should be able to take care of you."

Leo smiled gently.

"I appreciate that," he replied.

"So are you still feeling sick, bro?" Mike asked.

Leo shook his head. He actually felt much better now. The nap had helped. Although, he wouldn't take a chance to eat before the next morning; just in case.

"No," he said, "I'm feeling better, thank you, but I should go on to bed to make sure it stays that way. It'd be best for you to do the same. It's late."

There was a bit of grumping in response, but they did follow their older brother's suggestion. As Leo settled in his bed under the covers, he let his thoughts wander over the day. There were several times he'd given anything to rest, and to just take the day off. However, as much as he wanted to, it was always business as usual for him. There was never a sick day.


End file.
